Automobiles, bicycles, motorcycles, all terrain vehicles, and other wheel driven vehicles are used for various purposes, including transportation and leisure. These vehicles are designed to use a power source to drive through a power transmission system to a wheel or wheels, which transfers rotary motion to the ground via tractive force between a wheel or wheels and the ground. Vehicles are also used to traverse even terrain like paved streets, and uneven terrain like off-road dirt trails. Off road trails are generally bumpier and allow for less wheel traction than paved roads. A bumpier terrain is best navigated with a vehicle that has a suspension system. A suspension system in a vehicle is aimed to provide a smoother ride for an operator or rider, and increase wheel traction over varied terrain. Vehicle suspension systems for the front wheel and for the back wheel are available. These vehicles have means of powered acceleration and deceleration. Powered acceleration can be achieved through machine or human power rotating a wheel through a mechanical arrangement. Deceleration can be achieved through the use of a braking system that mechanically impedes rotation of a wheel.
One undesirable effect of suspension systems is unwanted responses or suspension compression or extension during powered acceleration or deceleration. Acceleration and deceleration forces cause a suspension system to react in different ways. It is beneficial to rider comfort for a suspension to be designed to specifically recognize and respond to differing acceleration and deceleration forces. Complex systems using linkages or hydraulic means exist to reduce unwanted suspension movement that occurs during acceleration or deceleration. The drawback to these other systems is their complexity and associated cost. With more complex designs, more expensive manufacturing techniques are required to build them. Less complex systems are more cost effective, but do not allow for the separation of acceleration forces under powered acceleration and braking, which reduces suspension effectiveness, but allows a lower overall cost.
A need exists for suspension systems that can provide separated acceleration and deceleration responses while remaining cost effective to produce. The present invention provides new suspension systems for vehicles that can provide separated acceleration responses and that are cost effective.